overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Arwintar
Arwintar (アーウィンタール) is the imperial capital city of the Baharuth Empire. Background Arwintar is situated slightly west from the center of the Empire. Although the population might be less than that of the capital of Re-Estize, Arwintar is much grander. Due to many years of reform by the Emperor himself, the Empire is currently experiencing the largest influx of development ever recorded in history. New things are constantly being introduced and brought out to society, giving rise to the opportunity for merchants to explore many new markets. A constant influx of goods and talents are seen in the Empire’s capital. For the citizens living in the capital, it is truly a time of hope and opportunity.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to DeathOverlord First Half Chapter 53: Invaders Part 1 Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Arwintar was the staging point for the gathering of the four parties of workers that took a commission from a disgraced noble, Count Femel, to investigate a newly discovered ruin in the Re-Estize Kingdom.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web Days passed since the workers left the capital, and disaster struck in the form of two dark elves riding upon a dragon. They proceeded to wreak havoc right outside the Imperial Palace, resulting in the lives of a company of royal knights and one of the Four Imperial Knights. Declaring themselves emissaries from the Great Tomb of Nazarick, the location of where the workers were dispatched, they demanded the emperor to make amends for Count Femel's invasion.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc As Aura and Mare held the imperial capital under coercion with their powers, the two dark elves were invited into the Imperial Palace. Jircniv was cordial and respectful to the two formidable beings. He attempted to probe for information on Nazarick with little results, gaining only faint impressions and misconceptions on its social hierarchy. In the end, he acquiesced to meet with Ainz Ooal Gown after he made preparations.Overlord Volume 09 Prologue The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Jircniv and his two loyal Imperial Knights journeyed to the Grand Arena for a secret meeting with the High Priest of the Empire and emissaries from the Slane Theocracy. Prior to their meeting, Ainz Ooal Gown entered the capital illegally to arrange a bout with the Martial Lord.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: The Baharuth Empire Layout Arwintar is the imperial capital of the Baharuth Empire, the roads are made of bricks and stones. No other nation has ever attempted such a grand endeavor in constructing that kind of city, due to the sheer scale and cost in funding this project. An impressive feat of civil engineering; Arwintar’s existence is a testament of the might and wealth of the Empire. The architecture and layout of the city is quite advanced, compared to modern standards. The roads of the city are segregated into separate lanes to allow for ease of traffic. Raised sidewalks and fences bordering the streets have been erected to ensure the safety of pedestrians. Public lighting is maintained and powered by magic during the night. To ensure public order, the streets are regularly patrolled by platoons of knights. Features Imperial Palace: This palace lies at the center of the city. It is the home of Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, The Bloody Emperor, and the current monarch of the empire. The area around the Imperial Palace is surrounded by numerous universities, magic academies, and governmental institutions, displaying its importance as the literary heart of the empire. It is also guarded by the Imperial Knights, elite bodyguards of the Emperor. Grand Arena: This area is one of the iconic features of the Imperial Capital. It serves as a gathering for grand events and social outings such as the Grand Combat Tournament and gladiatorial fights. Central Market: This market is the main hub of commerce, where business transactions and deals are brokered in the capital. It is divided into four sections each with its own specialty and market. For example, magic items in the center area of the Northern Market are sold so adventurers or workers would go there frequently to resupply and bargain magic items. Temple of the Four Great Gods: It is the temple dedicated to the Four Great Gods. This is where the priests of the capital congregate and allow the use of healing magic to cure the wounded and sick for a small fee. Due to its importance, the temple is guarded by a company of knights that routinely patrol its territory. Singing Apple Pavilion: The shop was said to have started with the gathering of bards who built their instruments using the wood of apple trees, but now it is a bar and an inn. From outside, the shop seems a bit outdated, yet the interior is surprisingly tidy and in good condition. The quality of the shop is actually quite high, but not overly expensive. In fact, the majority of the Workers regard this shop as the best inn without a doubt. It is because the shop is much more discreet and places where guests can discuss things in private, are ideal locations that meet the clients' needs. Ministry of Magic: A magical research institute that has been funded by the past and current emperors. It is considered to be the symbol of the Empire’s might. It is guarded by various military orders in the Imperial Army and also skilled magic casters trained by Fluder Paradyne. Known Characters * Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix * Fluder Paradyne * Arche Eeb Rile Furt * Loune Vermillion * Baziwood Peshmel * Nimble Arc Dale Anoch * Nazami Enec * Leinas Rockbruise * Osk * Go Gin * Headhunter Rabbit Trivia * Apparently, household magic items are cheaper to buy in the Empire than in the Kingdom. * The Baharuth Empire's architecture can be very closely related to the architecture of the Byzantine Empire; as shown by the close resemblance of the royal palace and the Hagia Sophia of Constantinople. * Many of the mansions in the high-class residential districts are empty because many nobles were stripped of their nobility by the Emperor and can no longer afford to pay the costs of living.Overlord First Half Chapter 53: Invaders Part 1 * The capital is regularly patrolled by magic casters and sky cavalry, making any attempt to sneak into the city through magic difficult.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding * Foreign diplomats often sigh with jealousy at the paved streets and affluence of the Empire. * As a rule, one of the Four Imperial Knights must remain to protect the capital at all times.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 1: A War of Words References }} Navigation pl:Arwintar Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Capitals